The Malfoy I want
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: Bellatrix would not let Andromeda marry Lucius Malfoy. What were her parents thinking betrothing Andy to Lucius? Didn't they see she would be a better witch for him?


_This is for the__** Time-Travel Challenge**__ in the HPFC forum_

* * *

"They went and betrothed me to Lucius Malfoy." said Andromeda with wrath in her voice. Actually, Bella could see her anger in her whole stance; Andy was never good at hiding her emotions, at least not like her. Cissy, needless to say, was better than both of them in that.

"What am I going to do?" inquired Andromeda, but Bella wasn't listening.

She had told Mother and Father once and again how she would like to be betrothed to Lucius. Mother even told her what an intelligent witch she was, choosing a pureblood like him.

"I will make whatever it's possible to ensure the match, Bellatrix." said her father, but now she saw how blatantly they lied to her about the matter.

Bella felt her anger rise inside her body. How could they betroth Andy to Lucius? Why would they give their worst daughter, the one who socialized with muggleborns, to the most respected pureblood Heir of Britain? How did Abraxas accepted her? Not even the Potters would like a witch like her in their family!

"You'll be okay, Andy," she could hear Cissy tell Andromeda. "I'm sure Mother and Father knew what they were doing"

Andromeda was starting to cry, her head resting on Cissy's shoulder. Bella felt nauseous. This girl would be marrying Lucius? Not her, the powerful one, the strong one? Her parents lost their minds.

But she wouldn't worry about that. That betrothal would not become a marriage. She would make sure of that.

Bellatrix grabbed her traveling cloak and Flooed to Grimmauld Place. While their home, Castle Black, was the Black Family's Ancestral Home, their books were all at the London house. She never understood that, but now it didn't matter.

What she saw first was her Aunt Walburga's favorite elf, a vile creature called Kreacher.

"Is anyone home?" she asked the elf before it could start its greetings and flatteries.

"Master Orion is on his office," Kreacher tells her. "Mistress Walburga and the young masters are in Spain for the weekend."

Just what Bella needed. The Black Family library without obnoxious cousins who could bother her.

"Tell my Uncle I will be using the library." she told the elf, walking towards the third floor, where the library was located.

Bellatrix wasted no time fooling around and went directly to the Dark Arts section. She knew the book she wanted must be around. Love potions, no. Love spells, no. Love enchantmens, close, but no. Lastly, Love rituals. There it was!

When Aunt Walburga showed her this book she told her to only use it to make sure she was with the best pureblood around.

"That's how I ended up married to my cousin, Bella." had said the witch to her niece. "Magic does not discern between ambition and love, my dear, so use your ambition for these rituals"

Bella didn't bother telling Kreacher she was leaving. The elf could go and look for her if it wanted. She had something to do and it was of utmost importance.

Once in Castle Black, she went to her room without alerting anyone of her arrival. Either way, her mother and father would be too busy trying to make Andromeda accept her future marriage (which Bellatrix would ensure didn't happen), and Cissy would be somewhere else, trying to be the perfect daughter so their parents would be proud of her.

In her room, Bellatrix poured some of her magic into the runes at the door to activate the wards around the bedroom. She didn't need some wandering sister or parent to step into her ritual and mess it up.

"Let's see, what was the name again?" she asked to herself, going page by page of the dusty old book to find the one ritual she needed.

"Is this the one?" inquired Bellatrix again. "It doesn't have a name, but I think this is it."

The page was crumbling apart and the ink was blurry, but Bella felt sure that was the ritual Aunt Walburga had told her about. As she read the materials she would need, Bellatrix looked for them around her room. A few minutes later, she had everything but the three pearls the ritual would need.

Sneaking out of her room, she entered Andromeda's. With all her drama she wouldn't notice the missing pearl earrings and pendant.

Once she had everything she set it orderly on the floor, casting a circle of salt around her and the rest of the materials.

Bellatrix was glad there were no weird chants to say in the ritual, as she always felt silly muttering the cheesy words. Instead, she focused all her magic in her hands while she powdered rose petals and the red balsam.

After that, she put the powder in a wooden bowl, placed the pearls on it and lit the smallest pink candle she could find in her stuff.

According to the book the candle should burn itself out in front of the bowl. When it did, Bellatrix would have to prick her finger with an ivory needle and paint the borders of the wooden bowl with her blood thinking of her intentions.

'I want Malfoy. I want Malfoy. The Malfoy I deserve.'

When she did, the bowl lit up in flames the color of blood and Bella smiled. That surely meant it worked! But suddenly, Bellatrix felt her magic being sucked by the fire.

'Aunt Walburga never mentioned any of this!' she thought as the world faded to black.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss." she heard a young voice ask her. "Miss!"

Bellatrix opened her eyes, squinting hard when the sun hit her sensitive iris. She slowly stood up, dizzy, and looked around her.

The room was the same as hers. It had the same bed and the same great mirror to the left, but the colors where not right. There was a lot of lilac where there used to be indigo.

"Who are you?" the same sweet voice asked her and she looked down.

A fair girl of about five years old stood there, playing with three pearls in her hands. She quickly took them from the little girl.

"Hey! I found those." exclaimed the girl. "They're mine!"

"What is your name, girl?" asked Bellatrix to distract the girl from the pearls. "Where are your parents?"

It seemed to work, as the girl stood up straighter and talked in a polite voice.

"I am Caledonia Libra Malfoy." said the girl with pride.

Bellatrix smirked. She didn't know this little Malfoy, but she surely was Lucius little sister. Putting the pearls away in her black and blue robes, Bellatrix addressed the girl again.

"Well, Miss Caledonia Malfoy, I require that you lead me to Heir Malfoy." she told Caledonia.

The little Malfoy grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. Once out, she started talking about something or other, but Bellatrix was not paying attention. Everything seemed to be exactly like Castle Black, but with more lively colors and a lot of white.

"... and here is my big brother's room." she heard Caledonia say and that got her attention.

Bellatrix knocked the door twice before a handsome wizard appeared. Only it wasn't Lucius Malfoy.

"Who are you?" he demanded, taking out his wand and putting himself in front of Caledonia to shield her from Bellatrix.

"My name is Bellatrix Black." she replied with grace, even at wand point. "I'm looking for Heir Malfoy."


End file.
